


Sniping

by OverPickled



Series: Screaming Into The Void: WT Fic Challenge [4]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: Fictober, Gen, WT 31, World Trigger Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverPickled/pseuds/OverPickled
Summary: Why use other triggers when you already have a favorite?





	

Lightning, Egret, or Ibis. Maybe lightning, since Ibis is a bit much to carry around? Or he could try to equip something else. Though he’s a sniper, and using something else feels odd. Back to the basics, then...?

“Is something wrong, Satori-kun?”

“Ah, no!” Satori stumbled with his words, hands waving in the air. “I was just thinking of changing my triggers!”

“Is that so,” Ayatsuji stated, eyeing his scribbles on the notepad. Or maybe she’s looking at his doodles, since he hasn’t come up with many ideas yet. “Are you unsatisfied with using Egret?”

The basics of sniper trigger sets is a rifle, bagworm, and at least one shield. In a sense, there isn’t much else for customization if bagworm was always going to be used for hidden movement. But even so...

“Egret is great! I’ve gotten really used to it.” And that was true, but Satori felt like it wasn’t... enough.

“But?” Ayatsuji prompted.

“But I feel like I should try something else. Or do something flashy, since we’re the PR squad and all?” Ayatsuji nodded with him, although a bit more absent mindedly.

“I wouldn’t say we have to necessarily stand out,” she began saying. “In combat, that is. However, if you feel so inclined to change it up, you’re free to do so. But if you like Egret, then I don’t see what’s wrong with just using it?”

“You’re right, maybe I should just use Egret- oh. Oh!” Satori’s eyes gleamed, and Ayatsuji watched him scribble down something quick, as if he would lose his train of thought. 

“Egret has good balance overall,” he muttered out loud. “You’re absolutely right that I should use it!”

Although she wasn’t entirely sure what Satori had thought up, she believed whatever he did would be made with good judgement in the end. Satori would make it work out. It seemed like she might have to pull up their squad’s personal sniper training simulation up more often now.

“If you need me, you know where I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M LATE. Will be playing catch-up in the next few days. After my midterm, which is why this one is more choppy (in my own opinion).
> 
> Day 4, posted on Day 5...


End file.
